There is an ever-increasing interest in making electronic devices physically smaller. Consequently, electrical components become more compact as technologies are improved. However, such advances in technology also bring about additional problems. One such problem involves electrical isolation of electrical subcomponents.
Electrical isolation is especially problematic in capacitors with reduced size. As capacitor layers become more complex and smaller, they are separated by less distance. This trend decreases the amount of electrical insulation available by distance separation. Decreased distance impairs breakdown resistance. In order to reduce instances of breakdown, size reduced capacitors require improved insulation designs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved insulation technologies for electrical devices with subcomponent layers. These technologies should be readily adapted for manufacturing. Additionally, these technologies should allow for robust interconnection technologies and should not sacrifice substantial performance of the electrical devices or their subcomponents.